In the field of beer, ale and malt liquors, finely divided DTE substances are used as filter aids The purpose of the filter aid is to decrease the liquor soluble multivalent cations, such as iron and aluminum The presence of such multivalent cations has a tendency to promote "chill haze" which means the formation of a cloudy fluid when the fluid is chilled. Filter aids such as DTE have been used in the past. Significant reductions in the presence of multivalent cations in the fluid has been difficult to obtain.
In the field of dilute aqueous acids, it is undesirable to have the high concentrations of molybdenum present. Dilute acidic solutions are used to extract manganese from ore. The extraction is performed by using a dilute aqueous acidic solution. The manganese that is extracted has as one of its end uses the preparation of alkaline batteries. The presence of molybdenum in such batteries is undesirable for it is believed to cause outgassing and leaking of the batteries.
It is the object of the present invention to obtain a significant reduction in the presence of multivalent cations in liquids such as beer, ale and malt liquor.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain significant reduction presence of molybdenum in dilute acidic aqueous solutions.